ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranma Saotome (Liquid Fighter Gold!)
Ranma Saotome is a legendary Liquid Fighter Gold competitor. Appearance Ranma is sixteen years and quite handsome with a strange confident gleam to his eyes. He doesn’t seemed to have eaten the Dragon’s Whisker as he keeps his hair tied in a loose ponytail behind his back. Personality When Ranko appeared and after he recovered from Genma’s stupidity it took some convincing in order to train with her as he didn’t realize that she wasn't real at first. Even now he sees her more as a sister to the point where to he gets frustrated with having to deal with the standard Liquid Unit programing. This frustrates Ranko a little as well as not only does Ranma disregard his own personal health causing her to force him to make regular doctor trips, but when she went to him to tell him that she was starting to have memories he took it in stride as something people did. Ranma does care about Ranko and has to repeatedly tell her to rest as she is just as stubborn as he is. Despite his very straight forward personality Ranma has shown to be a keen strategist such as when he uses Ranko as a decoy since she and his cursed form look alike. However despite wanting to win the tournament someday Ranma has never actually watched Liquid Fighter Gold so has no idea who its combatants are putting him at a disadvantage. History In 1982 a little after Genma abandoned Ukyo and ran off he found a second hand liquid unit in a pawn shop. Since he didn’t have the machine to insert it he put it in manually himself. It took a few months for Ranma to recover from this and restart his training. They used the Liquid Unit Ranko to fund their travels. Despite this Genma still took Ranma to Jusenkyo where they received their curses. Since his cursed form and Ranko look alike Ranma was able to keep his curse a secret from the Tendo’s since they believed the person Akane spared with was Ranko. Akane and Ranma didn’t hit it off both because she associated Liquid Fighter Units as sex dolls and she felt Ranma was testing her by having Ranko spar with her. Nabiki however recognizing Ranma agreed to the engagement. Nabiki led Ranma to school the next day and when he saw the morning fight while she wanted to ignore it Ranma dashed forward for a better view before she could stop him. When Kuno found out that Ranma was staying at the Tendo dojo he attacked him only for Ranko to get in the way. Nabiki then announced that Ranma was her fiancée. Kuno challenged Ranma to a fight while initially unworried he started taking it seriously when Nabiki informed him that Sakura Kuno’s unit was the regional champion in middle class units. While slightly annoyed at the spectacle Nabiki made of the event. He just sighed at the familiarity of the situation and turned back to await Kuno patiently. The match started off relatively even due to the fact that Ranma didn’t suffer the normal strain. Ranko gained more blows, but Sakura had the clear advantage. However it was eventually revealed that Sakura had risen a level since the last time she fought and was now a medium-heavy class unit. Fortunately while waiting for Kuno to arrive Ranko had flirted with a bunch of guys who thinking that Ranma had been messing with them splashed him with water so that he would lose his concentration. Sakura ended up attacking Ranma-chan by mistake allowing Ranko to take advantage and win. As Ranma and Ranko explained their victory to the family Akane irritably downplayed Ranko’s accomplishment causing Ranma to call her out. In response Akane called it a video game using Kuno as an example about why Liquid Units weren’t that hard to use. Genma and Nabiki explained how difficult operating a unit was confusing Ranma who still wasn’t aware how Genma put it in his body. Akane turned on Ranma when Ranko called her a grouch. Nabiki put a stop to things before she could attack Ranma. Afterwards the two sparred. Ranma naturally accepted Ryo’s challenge when he set up a ring at Furinkan High School to test him. Despite being ninety levels above her Ranko was able to fight Ryo’s unit Inu to a draw. Everyone was left confused when Ranma informed them that she used real chi. Ranma didn’t hesitate to asked her to show him how to do it. when Ryoga showed up at the school Kira and Ranko got reacquainted with each other as the two fought much to the students’ frustration. After a brutal fight Ranma managed to land a vicious looking right hook and Ryoga finally went down. Later he tried to figure out why he was so angry. Akane became furious with him when he told her that he knocked Ryoga off of a cliff. Ranko agreed with her only to be attacked. She called Ranma out again when Ranko reacted to it. Akane continued to attack Ranko until she slapped her back. Ranko vanished while Ranma chastised Akane for provoking her before loosing interest. Ability Ranma is an extremely rare case he is a protégé whose mental abilities are such that he is able to control Ranko without much effort. Spectators often don’t realize that he is the one controlling her His control is such that from the moment he got her Ranma has been able to spar with Ranko. In fact Genma insisted on it as that way Ranma didn't have to pull his punches no matter how good he got. While Ranko will always be the better of the two Ranma is able to spar with Ranko and keep up with her. Category:Liquid Fighter Gold!